gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8
The RX-79GEz-8 Gundam Ez8 (ガンダムEz8) is a custom variant of the RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type appearing in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. It is piloted by the main protagonist Shiro Amada. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-79GEz-8 Gundam Ez8 is a reconstruction of Shiro Amada's heavily damaged RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type using whatever parts the Earth Federation Forces engineers could find. The resulting mobile suit was given the new model number RX-79GEz-8, code named the Gundam Ez8 (Ez8 standing for "E'xtra '''z'ero-'''8"). The Gundam Ez8, despite being constructed largely of spare parts, was actually capable of a slightly higher performance than the RX-79G Gundam Ground Type. By removing the fixed weapons in the left side of the chest, the Kojima Battalion engineers were able to utilize the extra space to improve upon its power plant mechanism and boost reactor output, granting the Gundam Ez8 a higher generator output, better propulsion, improved mobility, and superior overall performance. The Gundam Ez8's armor placement was also revised, giving it added protection around the cockpit block and chest, and around the ankles. To compensate for the removal of the chest-based vulcan and multi-launcher cannons, the Gundam Ez8 had a 12.7mm Vulcan gun placed in the suit's abdominal region, as well as twin 35mm machine guns mounted in the head. The Ez8 still retained the two beam sabers stored in the sides of the legs, and was still capable of using all of the armaments its predecessor. The traditional Gundam "V-fin" communications array mounted on the forehead was done away with, replaced by a more durable and more function-efficient communication antenna on the right side of its head. The Gundam Ez8's backpack design was left unchanged allowing it to still mount mission packs and other necessary field equipment options. Armaments ;*35mm Machine Gun :Also known as 35mm Vulcan Gun, a pair of these weapons are mounted in the head. These shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*12.7mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the torso, the Vulcan gun is primarily designed to take out enemy infantry. It can be used in conjunction with the head mounted 35mm machine guns to target enemy attack craft, though like the machine guns, it lacks the power to significantly damage mobile suit's armor. ;*X.B.Sa-G-03 Beam Saber :The RX-79GEz-8 Gundam Ez8 has two beam sabers, one stored in the side of each lower leg. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through almost any armor not treated with anti-beam coating. ;*RGM·S-Sh-WF/S-00116·Ap-A Shield :Mounted on the forearm, this shield is a reinforced version of the one commonly used by the Gundam Ground Type and the GM Ground Type, with a small additional armor plate attached to the surface that provides additional protection against projectiles and increases overall durability. Other features remain the same. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War that was developed by Yashima Heavy Industries. It has an alternate model number: "NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm". Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. Like the Gundam Ground Type, the Gundam Ez8 carries two spare magazines on its side skirt armor. ;*BLASH XBR-M-79E Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by the Gundam Ground Type, it is a redesign of the RX-78-2 Gundam's XBR-M-79-07G beam rifle. Instead of the 79-07G’s large movable sensor, this rifle is fitted with the BP-SS-001 composite box-type sensor system utilized on the BR-M-79C-3 Beam Spray Gun and licensed from BOWA Corporation, granting the weapon improved targeting precision. ;*YHI FH-X180 180mm Cannon :A transportable cannon developed by Yashima Heavy Industries as a long range weapon for use in 1G environment. It has an alternate model number:"NFHI·GMCa-type.09/". Its design is thought to have referenced the Zimmad Corporation’s ZIM/M-T-K175C Magella Top Cannon. It uses a six-rounds box magazine that is inserted into the top. The most notable feature of this weapon is that it can be broken down into compact components for transport in containers carried by the mobile suit. Special Equipment & Features ;*Weapon Rack :On the back of the Ez8 is a weapon rack for carrying weapon containers, parachute packs, etc. In addition, the rack is equipped with a foldable searchlight and certain sections can unfold into a forklift-like mechanism. ;*Parachute Pack :An optional back-mounted MS equipment created by the Federation for paradrop missions from the Medea Transport Plane. The Parachute Pack contains three parachutes and four thrusters to help in making a safe descent to the ground. Once touchdown had been accomplished the Parachute Pack would be ejected so not to hinder the mobile suit performance in ground combat. Two types of parachute pack were known to exist. ;*Weapon Container :Container for storing spare or additional armament that can be attached to the weapon rack. The container allows the Ez8 to carry a variety of armaments and ammunition for both itself and the other members of its squad. History As the RX-79G Gundam Ground Type units were constructed primarily of spare parts left over from the RX-78 development project, replacements parts for them were very limited. When the 08th MS Team's leader, Ensign Shiro Amada's, RX-79G Gundam Ground Type was all but destroyed during an ambush on the Zeon's prototype Apsalus II mobile armor, it had to be rebuilt using whatever parts the engineers could find. Shiro Amada's Gundam Ez8 continued to see service in the Southeast Asian theater during the One Year War, until it was destroyed during the battle to besiege and capture Zeon's mountain stronghold where the completed Apsalus III was located. The Ez8 suffered heavy damage in its battle against Norris Packard and his MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom before being damaged beyond repair in combat against the Apsalus III, a RGM-79［G］ GM Sniper shooting its left side before having most of its body blown off when the Apsalus III misfired after the Ez8 smashed its cockpit with its fist. Variants ;*RX-79Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 Kai A space combat variant of Gundam Ez8. First appears in SD Gundam G Generation Gather Beat video game. This non-official variant has an identical in-game visual appearance. Aside from becoming space worthy, the only difference to Gundam Ez8 is its handheld cannon which is 200mm caliber instead of the standard 180mm. In the game, the Ez8 Kai is built after Shiro Amada launches his regular Ez8 to fight the Apsalus III in space, but is unable to move, due to the fact that his unit was built for Earth combat and thus easily beaten. Doctor J, aiding the heroes, goes on to modify the Ez8 to be space-worthy and later creates two specialized modules for the Ez8 Kai. In the sequel game SD Gundam G Generation Gather Beat 2, the Ez8 Kai undergoes renovation using technology introduced during the Gryps War. Although the appearance does not change, the internal mechanism has been changed to modern standards, so the Ez8 Kai's performance does not lag behind the MS at the time. *RX-79Ez-8/HAC Gundam Ez8 Heavy Armed Custom *RX-79Ez-8/HMC Gundam Ez8 High Mobility Custom Gallery RX-79(GUNDAM EZ8) face.jpg|head close up Rx-79g-storagecontainer.jpg|Weapon rack Rx-79gez-8-parachutepack.jpg|Parachute pack Rx-79g-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle rx-79g-machinegun.jpg|100mm machine gun Rx-79g-beamsaber.jpg|beam saber Rx-79gez-8-shield.jpg|Shield ez8.jpg|Shiro amada's RX-79GEz-8 Gundam Ez8 ez8 3d.jpg|gundam ez8 in 3d Qc836g.jpg|Gundam Ez8 (from Gundam Perfect File) Ez-8_Gundam.jpg Ez8beamrifle 08th.png|Gundam Ez8 armed with beam rifle (from The 08th MS Team OVA) Ez8mg 08th.png|Gundam Ez8 armed with 100mm machine gun (08MST) Ez8_180mmCannon.jpg|Gundam Ez8 armed with 180mm cannon as seen on The 08th MS Team - Battle in Three Dimensions OVA MSG-08th-MS-Team-Ez8-Beam-Saber.jpg|Gundam Ez8 activates a beam saber (Battle in Three Dimensions) Ez8 Aiming 100mm Machine Gun.png|Gundam Ez8 aiming with YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun Ez8 Head Vulcan.png|Gundam Ez8 attacking with 35mm Machine Gun Head Vulcan Gundamez83.jpg|Gundam Ez8 in defensive position (08MST) Gundamez82.jpg|Gundam Ez8 descending with all guns blazing (08MST) Rx-79gez8_p01_BeamSaberDash_08MST-OVA_episode9.jpg|Gundam Ez8 dashes toward ememy with beam saber (08MST) Rx-79gez8_p02_BeamSaberAttack_08MST-OVA_episode9.jpg|Gundam Ez8 slashes off a Magella Attack with beam saber (08MST) Gundamez8.jpg|A severed Gundam Ez8 with Shiro Amada & Aina Sahalin in the cockpit (08MST) Rx-79gez8_p03_StrikesAtApsalusIII_08MST-OVA_episode11.jpg|Gundam Ez8 lands the fatal blow to Apsalus III (08MST) Games 122844.jpg|Gundam Ez8 as featured in Gundam War card game ez8weaponrack.jpg|Gundam Ez8 (Weapon Rack) as featured Gundam Card Builder Ez-8 Custom.jpg|Gundam Ez8 Custom (Gundam War) Ez 8.PNG|Gundam Ez8 with a pair of 100mm Machine Guns as featured in Sega Saturn's Gihren's Greed video game Gundam Ez8 in Battle Operation.jpg|Gundam Ez8 as featured in Gundam Battle Operation Gundam Ez8.jpg|Gundam Ez8 as it appears in Gundam Vs Gundam NEXT GGen Ez-8.png|SD Gundam Ez8 as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 (Gundam Versus).png|Gundam Versus EZ8 Gundam Online..png|As seen on the game Gundam Online. RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla OldGundamEz8.jpg|1/144 HG RX-79GEz-8 Gundam Ez8 (1998): box art 10214087.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-79GEz-8 Gundam Ez8 (2013): box art Mg-rx-79g-ez8.jpg|1/100 MG 1/100 RX-79GEz-8 Gundam Ez8 (2000): box art SDGG-39-GundamEz8.jpg|SDGG RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 (2000): box art Master_grade-ez-8_gundam-lineart.png|Line art for 1/100 MG RX-79GEz-8 Gundam Ez8 model kit ez8 mg.jpg|1/100 MG Gundam Ez8 Gundam-Ez8-046.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-79GEz-8 Gundam Ez8 Gundam-Ez8-047.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-79GEz-8 Gundam Ez8 Gundam-Ez8-048.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-79GEz-8 Gundam Ez8 Gundam-Ez8-049.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-79GEz-8 Gundam Ez8 Action Figures MSiA_rx79gez8_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-79GEz8 Gundam Ez8" action figure (Asian release; 2001): package front view. MSiA_rx79gez8_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RX-79GEz8 Gundam Ez8" action figure (North American release; 2001): package front view. Notes and Trivia *The designation "Ez8" appears to be a reference to the M4A3E8(76)W "Easy Eight" variant of the M4 Sherman medium tank of World War II. *Gundam Ez-8 is one of three Gundams to not have the V-fins on the head. The others are the Victory Gundam Hexa and OMS-90R Gundam F90. References Sc23.jpg Sc24.jpg Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 Early Design.png|Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 Early Design Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 Early Design 2.png|Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 Early Design External Links * RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez-8 on MAHQ.net ja:RX-79［G］Ez8 ガンダム・Ez-8